


The Purgatory: Curse of the Tiny Terror

by HaughtBreaker



Series: The Purgatory [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, come on it's fricking pirates you know it's going to head in the only direction it can, cophine - Freeform, pillaging the booty, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Delphine Cormier of The Purgatory has learned to balance her life at sea as a pirate. One day she comes across a  tiny dinghy floating adrift containing cargo that may be more than she can deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purses Full of Gold

The sun had just barely risen, maybe an hour or two into the day and the sky was the clearest it could get, not a cloud in the azure expanse. The wooden surface of the ship swayed beneath leather boots, a tall form pacing back and forth in front of the chained figure on the floor. Surrounded by the crew that worked the vessel, there was a silence as serious as death, except for one voice that held an authority above all others. "So what you are saying is... you don't know how my personal purse of gold ended up in your rack?" The French accent questioned, dripping with venom.

 

The Purgatory was one of the most feared vessels that sailed the world's oceans, manned by a crew as vicious as could possibly be. The captain, an escaped convict from France's most notorious prison, ruled the men with a strict code of honor or death and there wasn't a single man that would dare challenge such a code. That what everyone said anyway.

  
The man, chained and terrified, shook his head quickly, short dark blond hair whipping in the wind, his glasses speckling with seawater. "No, Captain! I was framed!" He looked around at the other men around them, searching for sympathy from any and finding none. Looking up again, he saw his death in unforgiving hazel eyes. "Please, Captain. I would never betray you."

  
"Of all the men on my ship, you are the newest, Mr. Smith, and yet you suggest that my men, who have been here since this ship's maiden voyage, some who have been with me since the very day of reckoning in which I came into this world, have somehow turn against you? Against ME?" Blonde curls blew in the breeze of the deep sea, the salty air that had become necessary for life for all the men on-board. "What say you men? Has one of you framed poor Mister Smith here? If so speak up."

  
Not a man spoke, each looking around, but not expecting anyone to answer.  

 

"It would seem that not a soul here would agree with you, Mr. Smith." The sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard was one that all men on-board feared, especially since it was rumored that the captain sharpened the blade to a razor point, using a lash of leather made from human skin. It was pressed to the man's throat, the point pricking the skin lightly, bringing forth the tiniest bead of blood.

  
Finally, one man stepped forward, slim and tall but obviously comfortable as part of the crew, clearing his throat. "Beggin your pardon, Captain, but I believe I did see the person you speak of." His voice had an English accent to it, an air of certainty.

  
A blonde eyebrow rose in question as the sword pulled away. "You saw someone putting my purse in Mister Smith's rack?"

  
"Aye, Captain." The man nodded. Standing before the ship's leader, he was the only one who dared not cower. As first mate, his word was just as indisputable as the captain's.

  
"Well!?!" The impatient yell made everyone jump.

  
The man gave the Captain an indignant look. "Well, she was a vile thing really, sneaking into the below decks and rooting around the men's quarters." He spoke matter of factly with a slight shrug. "I thought perhaps she'd come down for a shag, but color me surprised when she hid the purse there and slithered out like a snake in the grass."  
  


A smile tugged on the Captain's lips finally. "She?" Taking a few steps forward until they were just a few inches apart, the Captain's eyes narrowed. "Considering I'm the only woman on-board this ship, am I to be clear that not only are you accusing me, but I believe you called me vile, Mr. Dawkins." She gave him a wounded look.   
  


"The vilest, Captain." There was a smirk as his eyes ran over her form.   
  


Looking between the two, Mr. Smith couldn't believe the gall of the seaman, accusing the captain in such a way. That was, until they both started laughing and the captain pulled the slim man into a rough one-armed hug to the sound of the crew's laughter. There were men in the crowd laughing full belly laughs, pointing in his direction. "Wait... what?"   
  


"That was a good one, Delphine." Mr. Dawkins laughed, slapping her on the shoulder. "He was about to piss his trousers."

 

Mr. Smith blinked, feeling as though his heart were about to explode in his chest. Had it all been a ruse to frighten him? A hazing as the newest member aboard thes hip?

 

"He's terrified. Look at..." Mr. Dawkins was interrupted by the sound of a bell, one that was meant to cause a stir among the crew.   
  


"Craft off the starboard side!" The watchman in the bird's nest called down to them.  
  


Delphine cast her eyes over the side of the boat, seeing a speck in the distance. "Welcome to the ship, Mr. Smith! Someone unshackle him so we can get this ship turned." She commanded as she sheathed her sword and pulled a periscope from her pocket, knowing her order would be followed without doubt.   
  


Almost as far as the horizon, she saw a small craft. It looked more like an emergency boat than anything and she took a minute to watch the direction it was floating in before she took her place at the wheel, steering to intersect with it's path.   
  


"Looks like nothing but a little dinghy, Captain." Mr. Dawkins commented, standing at his place to her right. "Can't be more than one or two people aboard if they're still alive. Seems like a waste of time when the only thing we might gain from this is another mouth to feed."   
  


"Well we can't just leave them to the birds now, can we?" Delphine gave him a look. "This far out to sea, they won't survive another few days, if they have survived at all." She was well aware of what he was saying, but she was never one to just turn her head when she could help someone.  

 

Captain Delphine Cormier, daughter of the late Luc Cormier, also known as The Red Death, had been raised at sea. Her father had taught her how to command, and at an early age she had learned the difference between how to act while at sea and how to act while in port. Reputation was important, after all, when living the life of a pirate.

 

While in port, Delphine was feared by many. She walked with her head high and led with her fist, sword, or pistol, depending on which the occasion called for. While in port, she dared not think twice about taking a life when her reputation was at stake, saving her tears for once the ship pulled out to sea.

 

At sea, she allowed the hardened exterior to drop, and to embrace a life she was born into with an open heart. Her men understood this as well. They had been with her for years, some since the day she was born. She had simple rules really: pay for what needs paying, never start a fight but be quick to finish one, respect each other as family. These men were her family, the only one she had left. Her father had passed away almost a decade ago and she retired his ship, using his riches to get a new ship crafted to her own liking with each crewman selected carefully for her own needs and way of life.  
  


Mr. Dawkins, only to be called Felix in privacy, had been on her father's ship as well, a young stowaway whose parents had died from the sickness that tainted the port town. He had been found at the age of seven by Delphine herself, a friendship developing in secrecy until her father found him and threatened to throw him overboard. It had been the first time Delphine had drawn a sword, at the young age of nine herself, having only practiced with wooden staves on deck.

 

No one rose a sword to the Captain without meeting their own end, this was a known fact, except when you were the captain's daughter. He had fought her, more out of curiosity than anger, and to his surprise carried the scar of her first time drawing blood across the back of his hand proudly till the day he died. In the end, Delphine had gained not only her own scar across her cheek to remind her of her own gall to dare challenge the captain, but also an adopted brother who worshipped the ground she walked on. The Red Death dared not punish the girl for her fierce protective streak, not when she fought so valiantly.

 

That was the turning point, when she stopped being just the daughter of the captain and began to earn her namesake, when the crew began to call her The Little Death. She fought with a skill that no man on-board could match, and a grace that none dared dream of. By the time her father died, she had challenged every man on-board and won, winning over the hearts of the crew that followed her without question.

 

Except for Felix, of course. It was his job to question her. Completely useless with a sword, Felix earned his position through intelligence alone, his survival skills and ability to think quickly having saved the ship on more than one occasion. Unfortunately, he often showed a lack of empathy at times, such as the present situation.

 

As they pulled up to the small boat, they were surprised to see one person shackled to the tiny craft looking up at them, a woman is a shift two sizes too big, her hair pulled back into dark dreads. "Hey! You wouldn't by chance have a locksmith on-board your fine ship, would you? I'm afraid this shackle is chafing my neck and I've a long journey ahead of me."

 

Delphine blinked, raising her eyebrow. "Locksmith? Non. Where are you headed in such a small ship? I dare not ask the origins of your journey."

 

"Small! This here is the fiercest dinghy in all of Europe. I dare say it would give even The Purgatory a run for its money." That drew a laughter from the men who were leaning over the deck.

 

Delphine gave the defiant woman an amused look. "Shall we pull back and exchange blows then, or would you settle for an armistice long enough for my man to free you from your chains so we might bring you on-board for a parlay?"

 

Dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion, the woman pulled back as if seeing the massive bulk of the ship for the first time, only now realizing the beast of a ship she floated beside. "OH... Shit." She scratched her neck, pulling at the collar. "Yes... I believe a parlay is necessary, at least for me to hear the terms of your surrender."

 

The crew laughed again and Delphine turned to one of her men. "Mr. Hendrix, see about getting our new friend..." Realizing she'd not gotten the woman's name, she leaned back over the rail. "What was your name again...Captain?"

 

The brunette gave her a smirk. "Cosima... The Terrible."

 

Another laugh and Delphine held her hands up as if to show fear. "Get our new friend, The Tiny Terror, on board and bring her to my quarters please."

 

"Right away, Captain!"

 

"That's Cosima the Terrible!" The woman cried after her as Delphine shook her head, heading towards the door to her personal quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful comments I've gotten so far. So glad you all are enjoying the pirateness** _

* * *

 

"So you're an escaped slave?" Delphine commented, leaning back in her chair, her boots kicked up onto the table as she watched the short woman devour a plate of bread and dried fish.

Choking slightly in the chunk of food she was swallowing, Cosima waved a hand in the air as she drank from the tin cup full of wine. "I like to think of myself more of an entrepreneur really. I offered my assistance and in turn received room and board, granted the quarters could have been nicer."

Delphine couldn't stop the smirk from dancing across her lips. The small woman, not much older than a girl really, was a peculiar bit of humanity indeed. "And I take it your previous master did not approve of your attempt to cease your employment?"

"Not master... employer... and actually that part was not what he lacked approval of." Cosima tore off another bit of bread, shoving it in her mouth. "It turned out that he was not aware of the duties I performed for his wife on a near nightly basis once his bellyful of ale left his own tool limp as a fishing line with no bait on the hook." She answered matter of factly, leaning in to whisper in conspiracy. "And between you and me, it was lucky for her as he was quite a ghastly man and I hear his knob was no longer than the length of a newborn's foot and thinner than a sapling. The way his wife spoke, even if he had managed to sprout in arousal and she were to spread her thighs parallel to the horizon, he was not long enough to even slip past the lips of her cunt."

Delphine just barely managed to hold back the laughter that roared through her internally. How she could find such a crass statement adorable she didn't know. "I see. That is unfortunate for her indeed. Or should I say she was fortunate for your...employment. I am to guess that, as she requested that you returned nightly, you were quite skillful in your trade." She couldn't help but be curious. The brunette was cocky, but not in a way that men were when they bragged about the length of their cock, but more in a brazen self-awareness.

"Well it was her exclamations of praise that roused the captain from his sleep." Cosima stated simply around the food in her mouth.

"I can see how that might lead to a termination of an...employment."

Cosima nodded, taking a sip of her wine once more which was sweeter than any she'd tasted before. "Well, he was quite gracious about it. He did give me my own ship after all, and he was quite nice enough to lash it to me as so it might not escape me should I ever fall overboard. That is a serious risk one does face when manning a ship alone with naught a crew to turn around and retrieve you. He also did offer to seek out my mother and attempt to bless me with a sibling but I dared not break his heart and inform him that she passed far too long ago for his baby foot to offer any assistance in the matter "

At that Delphine finally laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. "That was very considerate of him." She couldn't help but ponder what to do with the brunette. They were at least a few weeks away from their own destination and despite the woman's attempt to appear nonchalant, there was no way she would survive on a small dinghy in the middle of the sea. "And so, Captain Cosima the Terrible..."

"Just Cosima is fine. I would think that sitting here devouring your bread and sipping your wine might allow for such informality."

Delphine rose an eyebrow. "Right... And are you seeking further employment or would you prefer to take your leave?" Felix was going to kill her for this.

Cosima paused for a long length of time, seeming to ponder the consequences of either option. "Well, it was my belief that we were here to discuss your surrender, but perhaps...There is more than one way to surrender..." A smirk graced her lips as her eyes traveled a path over what she could see of Delphine's form. "If a proper interview is required, I would be more than happy to offer you a sample of my work."

Now, Delphine was not new to the pleasures of a woman. While she did, on occasion, seek out the assistance of a strong man while in port, as long as he be clean and good looking, more than not she preferred the feeling of soft flesh under her hands, having felt the uncomfortable feel of stubble against her cheek and thighs enough for a lifetime. Several weeks had also passed that they were at sea and the ivory phallus taking residence in her quarters was growing rather boring. She had no doubt that with a little soap and water and some new clothes the woman would be quite attractive, but she was not keen on slavery. Nor was she approving of people taking up space without purpose when space on the ship was so limited.

"I do appreciate the offer but to stay on-board The Purgatory requires more than just a loose tongue. The way I see it we have three options. We could return you to your ship and let you be on your way, but that would leave us quite fearful that you might launch an attack from your powerful vessel." Delphine smirked at that. "Secondly, we could keep you on board where you might earn your stay doing tasks that might free up Mr. Smith to do more important deeds related to sailing this ship, and we could drop you off at the next port."

"Both do seem like viable options, and I cannot guarantee I will not attack if put back in my ship but also I am not sure I wish to spend all day on my knee... Well not swabbing the deck anyway."

"Well a third option does exist." Delphine let her boots drop to the floor as she leaned forward on the table. "We lost two men in a hurricane not long ago and the last port had poor crew to choose from so we only gained Mr. Smith. If you're willing to learn the ways of a seaman, you may earn your place on the crew." She took a sip of her own wine. "It is an honest employment that requires neither shackles nor bed services." She needed to make it clear to the brunette that this was not an agreement of slavery. She was surprised at the brief look of disappointment.

Cosima rolled the wine over her tongue as she thought about it before commenting. "When you say not required, surely you don't mean to prohibit it. I mean the men on-board your fine vessel are not all sprouting virgins or are they? Is that why this ship is called The Purgatory? Is everyone here stuck in a damnation of eternal sexual need?"

With a roll of her eyes, Delphine leaned back. "I have never prohibited my men from engaging in sexual entertainment and the same would be for you."

"And what about yourself, Captain? Do you find 'sexual entertainment' with your crew when out to sea for so long?"

Her eyes narrowing, Delphine stood up and leaned over the table. "While that is none of your concern, the answer is no. These men are my family and I want you to be aware of that before you join them."

Looking up at the looming form, Cosima smirked. "No wonder you're so tense. Perhaps the Captain would entertain the notion with someone who is... not yet family."

Just then there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in." Delphine spoke in exasperation, glad which Felix entered.

"The men were wondering what we should do with the dinghy."

"Thank you . Tell the men to let it loose. We have no use for it." She nearly laughed at his hesitation to speak and couldn't help poking at his disdain. "The Tiny Terror here requires a bath and new clothes. I believe you're the closest to her size on ship."

"You can't be serious." Felix gave the new small woman a disgusted look. The thought of this ruffian in his custom-made French shirts was blasphemous. "All of my clothes are tailored for me. She would not fit. She does have a much larger chest than my own."

"Hmmm... You are right." Delphine laughed. "I jest, Mr. Dawkins. Bring a bathing barrel half filled with seawater."

Felix paused. "And what of sleeping arrangements, Captain? Surely you don't expect her to bunk with the rest of the crew. It would be nothing short of torture to men who've been at sea for so long."

Delphine knew he was trying to make an argument for her not to allow Cosima to stay, but she was the captain and her word was law. "For now she will sleep here. There is surely to be some floor space available somewhere." When he was about to say something else she cut him off. "No more questions ."

"Yes captain." Felix sighed before leaving.

Cosima, who had been quiet during the exchange, finally spoke. "I don't remember agreeing to staying aboard."

With a roll of her eyes, Delphine moved over to an old trunk, retrieving a set of clothes that she had worn in her teen years, before her growth spurt hit. "These should fit you." She set the clothes on the table and went about searching for soap and a washcloth as the men brought in a tub, a chain of men bringing buckets of water to fill it with. Delphine had to admire their efficiency as the tub was filled sufficiently in the matter of minutes. "Thank you men." She commented as she closed the cabin door.

"This tub does not look big enough for the both of us." Cosima commented as she stood, stripping off her clothes without shame. Settling into the water with a soft sigh, she looked up at Delphine. "If you're going to stand there, help a girl out and wash my back."

Delphine turned away, enough shame for the two of them spread across her cheeks in a fiery crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the comments you guys left. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this weird story. Sorry updates are running slow. Hopefully I can update a little more often.** _

* * *

 

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Felix tapped his foot impatiently as Delphine calmly ignored him, writing in her captain's log. "You know nothing about her! She could be a homicidal maniac!"

Delphine looked up and gave him an amused smirk. "Well she's halfway there." Only in private would he dare question her, and for the most part she normally considered his concerns. He was quite intelligent, sometimes more than she was in some situations, but he was also a coward. She knew that in a fight he would rather hide, but she understood that about him. It was just who he was. And she was just who she was.

"Just don't think about it, Felix." Delphine closed her book, stashing it in the desk drawer before locking it. "There's something about her and my gut is telling me to let her stay."

"Your gut or something further south?"

Delphine have him a look that clearly told him to back off. "Look, if anything goes wrong, we lock her in the brig until we get to port and kick her off."

Felix sighed. "I'm not trying to be difficult, Delphine, but something just doesn't seem sincere about her, and you're letting her stay in your quarters? This isn't going to end well."

"I'm not going to leave her alone with a ship full of men in the sleeping quarters." Delphine gave him a look.

"As if any of the men would do anything. You run a ship full of pansies." Felix scoffed. "They're too afraid of you to stick their man bits where it don't belong."

"I'll take your concerns into consideration." Delphine commented in a tone that spoke leagues of her disregard. She pushed herself up out of her seat, sipping the rest of her wine before slapping him on the back. "Now, how much longer will we be in the open ocean? I could definitely use a trip off the ship."

"You're not the only one." Felix sniffled, knowing he was getting nowhere with the blonde. "Maybe a week... if we don't pick up any more strays."

They stepped out into the sunlight, both sets of eyes wincing at the sudden change for the barest of seconds. Delphine let her eyes fall on the brunette who was sitting on an overturned barrel, her tongue captured between her teeth as she attempted to copy the knot Mr. Smith was showing her. She could hear the proclaimed "Ah hah!" as the tiny woman pulled the two sides apart, only to have the ends fall apart.

"Completely useless." Felix shook his head at the scene as he walked away, snapping his fingers at one of the crew who looked up and began to follow him.

Delphine just rolled her eyes. It was true The brunette appeared to be completely useless as far as basic seamanship went, but she was amusing to watch. After her bath, she had cleaned up quite nicely, her dreads tied back and swinging as she laughed at something Mr. Smith had said. Surprisingly she had procured some spectacles that looked remarkably similar to Mr Smith's. At least she wasn't making enemies among the crew. That was the last thing she needed.

They had never had another woman onboard beside Delphine, and they were smart enough to know better than to mess with her. She'd never had to worry about what could happen. She also understood the nature of men, and even if there were some sort of consensual courting between the newest member of her crew and the others, there would no doubt eventually be a bit of animosity. She added it to the list of things she didn't need on her ship.

"Cosima."

Looking up from her tangle of ropes, their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity, despite perhaps being no longer than a few seconds Eventually the brunette smiled briefly before handing the mess of ropes to Mr. Smith and standing up and almost skipping over.

What a peculiar creature.

"Is Mr. Dawkins finished with yelling at you about me?" She spoke with a grin, pushing the pair of spectacles further up her nose.

"Where did you get those?"

"Dodging the question?" Cosima stretched her fingers, feeling the slight cramp from tying knots. "Scott had an extra pair. I'd forgot how fantastic it was to see clearly." She scrunched her nose up with the large grin and Delphine noticed the points of her teeth, the sliver of pink indicating her tongue up in the smile.

Adorable. The word rolled through Delphine's head as she gestured her head towards her quarters, heading towards the cabin and expecting the woman to follow her without question. When she heard the click of the door behind her, she turned, surprised to find the small barely a step away from her. "What..." She was was cut off as the brunette stepped into her space, a hand curling around the back of her neck and pulling her down. The moment their lips touched, she knew it was a bad idea.

Cosima didn't kiss like the other women she'd been with. There was no hesitance in her lips and tongue, but there was no dominance either. It was quite the opposite. It was almost a game of cat and mouse, Cosima urging her to take control, engaging and pulling back, chasing in hopes to be chased.

No. She couldn't trust the brunette. She didn't know who she was and for all she knew the woman was trying to sleep her way into Delphine's protection. For all she knew the woman was trying to eventually seize the ship. It wouldn't work, but the brunette seemed the type to try.

Hands were tugging her shirt from her pants, pressing against her skin and drawing her in, a tongue grazing against her own. Delphine brought her hands up to cup Cosima's cheeks, enjoying the last moment of seductive softness before pushing the brunette's lips away. "Non."

"Why?" Despite the end of the kiss, Cosima didn't move away. Her hands, still under the blonde's shirt, moved upwards, caressing heated skin. "Ok, so no kissing. Would you prefer I do other things with my mouth?" She bit the corner of her lip when she got no resistance, dropping her hands to begin unbuckling the leather belt. "You seem like you really want me to..."

"Captain!" There was a pounding on the door, interrupting the peace that had fallen over them.

It was enough to break through her trance and Delphine was pulling away, giving the brunette a surprised look. What the hell was she doing?

"Captain!"

Much to Cosima's disappointment, Delphine was pushing the small woman away, moving to the door and opening it with a huff. "WHAT?"

Shriveling away just slightly, the man swallowed. "Captain, there's a ship following us."

"What?" Her attention drawn, Delphine looked behind her at the brunette, noticing the strangely guilty look on her face as they exited.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the long durration between postings. Hopefully with less fics in progress I'll be able to update more frequently._ **

* * *

 

Tapping her foot impatiently, Delphine removed her pocket watch and checked the time, the ship rocking slightly beneath her feet. "We can stay here all day, you know. I have all the time in the world, but judging by your discomfort at the quickly approaching vessel, you have no such luxury." She spoke slowly and clearly. She wanted to make sure the brunette didn't misunderstand the seriousness of the situation. "Now, if you don't mind responding honestly, why is there a ship chasing us?"

Her hands shackled together by iron chains, Cosima's eyes crossed as she looked down the barrel of the pistol pressed against her nose, her nostrils twitching from the scent of gunpowder, the sulfur strong enough to turn her stomach. Delphine was leaving no doubt for the woman to believe she would not hesitate to pull the trigger. "Ok… let's all calm down here…"

Delphine rose an eyebrow, mildly amused yet not enough to relieve the aggravation from the situation. "Do I not look calm? You are the one that looks nervous here." To emphasise her point, she pulled the hammer back, cocking gun with exaggerated slowness. If there was something she detested, it was someone who put her ship and family in danger. She had no tolerance for it. She didn't live in command as long as she did making poor decisions. The men respected and trusted her and she didn't let them down. "It is quite the coincidence, non? Your first day on my ship and suddenly we're being tailed by another ship?"

"Okay okay!" Her eyes doubling in size, Cosima's chained hands came up in surrender. "It could be possible that I escaped from the last ship I was on." When Delphine gave her a dubious look, she quickly added, "I didn't do anything wrong. They had been keeping me in the brig, not feeding me, whipping me at will, and I managed to escape but they caught me and the Captain was so furious he thought public humiliation would work so he chained me to the safety boat out in the open and kept water and food just out of my reach. When everyone was sleeping, I managed to lower the boat and escape."

"That is ridiculous," Delphine stated flatly. "Why didn't he just kill you and be done with your tedious antics? Why were you prisoner anyway? What did you do?"

Biting her bottom lip, a thoughtful look crossed dark hazel eyes before the brunette was nodding. "Because I am Cosima Bonny, daughter of Captain Ann Bonny, and the only living person who knows the location of where her mountains of fortune lay." She stood a little bolder, her head rising and chin jutting out in pride. She was obviously expecting them to be surprised or interested. "I refused to tell them the location so they tried to torture it out of me."

Having held his tongue during the entire interrogation, Felix scoffed. "You're the daughter of a pirate? I find that hard to believe. You can't even tie a proper knot…"

"Sweet Christ, give me a rope and I'll tie a knot around your throat." The growl was sudden and unexpected and Felix stepped back in surprise.

Delphine rolled her eyes, uncocking the gun and slipping it in her belt. Well, in truth that did answer a few questions. The brunette had a personality that spoke nothing of a prisoner. The child of a pirate, she could imagine that is where the cocky brazenness came from. Unfortunately, this was obviously going nowhere. "I won't risk my ship for you, no matter whose womb you crawled out of." With a whistle, she called one of the men in, hiding an internal eye roll as he stumbled in, pulling up his sagging pants. "Mr. Hendrix, please take Miss Bonny to the brig. She has confessed to knowing her way around bars so please stand guard so she doesn't escape, at least until we can turn her over."

The man nodded quickly, eagerness to prove himself obvious. "Aye, Captain. Come on, girl." He placed his hand on Cosima's shoulder, only to have her twist away.

"I can show you where it is." Cosima spoke quickly, stepping away from the man.. "Don't turn me over, please. I'll give you the location of more riches than you have ever seen."

"With as many lies as you've told, I'm to believe you now?"

"You can't let them take me." There was fear now, dark eyes shaking and lacking the cockiness that had previously taken residence in their depths.

The sudden switch took Delphine by surprise. She knew her own eyes were troubled as she nodded at Mr. Hendrix who grabbed the brunette's chains with a more secure hold. "Take her down below, please."

"Captain… please!"

Watching as the brunette was dragged out, Delphine frowned. There was no way she could believe the woman, not when she had so carelessly put everyone on the ship in danger. Not when she'd spoken more lies than truth. Yet, when she thought about that look of fear in those eyes, something rang true.

"Don't tell me you believe her." Felix snorted, arms crossed over his chest. "That girl is nothing but trouble. We should have just never brought her onboard."

Biting her bottom lip, Delphine shook her head. "There's something not right." There had to be another reason… something that had happened on the other ship…

"Yeah, the girl is a liar." Felix scoffed. "She's obviously insane."

"And she's terrified." Delphine gave him a frustrated sigh. He was beginning to get on her nerves. She treasured his opinion but right now she just wanted him to embrace the beauty of silence. "That level of fear can't be faked."

Felix rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious, Delphine. That girl is trouble and the sooner we get rid of her the better." He shook his head. "Maybe if you stopped staring at her ass long enough to think clearly, you'd see exactly what I'm talking about."

Hazel eyes narrowed at the man as Delphine's body froze. "You overstep your boundaries, Mr. Dawkins." There was a cold edge to her voice as she stepped closer to him, watching as his eyes widened, taking his own step backwards. "You forget who the captain is." She stopped just inches from him, daring him to take action, to argue further.

To his credit, he kept silent.

A knock on the cabin interrupted the tableau.

"Come." Delphine growled, turning to see Mr. Smith standing nervously at the door. "Well? What do you want?"

Gulping, the man shook visibly. "The… the other ship is getting closer…"

"Let them." Delphine growled as she slipped her pistol into her belt. "I want to have a chat with this captain." With one more look, she turned away from Felix to follow the man.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry again for the late update. Hopefully updates should be more often now that the holidays are over. Thank you for sticking with this.** _

_**Special thanks to those that have continued to offer support via[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/thatscomplex). I'm completely humbled by the level of support. A special shout out to Sam and Okimafan. Seriously you guys are amazing. ** _

* * *

 

"Welcome to the Purgatory." Delphine spoke as the man stepped onto the deck of her ship, a cloaked figure following close behind. It hadn't taken long for the ship just slightly smaller than her own to catch up to them once she had ordered their speed to slow.

Clearing his throat, the man looked around. He had a slightly familiar look to him with his near bald scalp and skin weathered by the elements and time, but Delphine couldn't quite place him. "Well well well. Looks like the Little Death isn't so little anymore." He let his eyes drift over Delphine's form, slowly raking from her toes up to her head, a leer on his lips. "You probably don't remember me but your father and I ventured together a few times. I'm Captain Aldous Leekie. "

Delphine eyed the man, finding no real memories of him, but then again in her life she'd run into so many disgustingly lecherous men. "The name doesn't ring a bell, but you have a beautiful ship." She felt a nauseous dread working its way through her as she tried to ignore his obvious licentious intent. "What is your interest in the Purgatory?"

Looking around the deck, the man took in the condition of the sails and ropes. "My, you may have inherited his fortune and sea legs, but you sure are lacking his finesse."

"Pardon, but I am just a bit cautious of ships that pursue The Purgatory in open waters, no matter how many memories they share with the dead. Please, what can I do for you?"

"Well, straight and to the point, just like your daddy." He smirked at Delphine, revealing the teeth of a man who had consumed too much rum and tended too little to his oral well-being. "I'm looking for someone."

Delphine fought back a cringe. She had seen so many men succumb to sickness because of uncleanliness. She had little tolerance for it on her own ship. "Perhaps you could be a little more specific." A smirk played at the edges of her mouth. As disgusted as she was by his presence, she was used to playing the game, used to pretending. "There are a lot of someones on my ship."

"Ah yes." Slowly his eyes moved over each member on the deck as if expecting his prize to be out in the open. "True, but this someone is very important to me." He frowned, not finding the person he was looking for. "I'm in search of my daughter."

Delphine froze, her brows furrowing. "Your daughter?" This man looked nothing like Cosima. Perhaps he happened to be looking for someone else. Although it was slim to none, there was still a chance. It wasn't too strange was it?

"Yes." Turning, he gestured the cloaked figure forward, motioning for the hood to be removed.

When a familiar face was revealed with shoulder-length hair, Delphine barely held her composure. If it wasn't for the eyepatch covering one eye, she would have sworn it was Cosima before her. Well, the eyepatch and the straight hair that had been lightened by the sun.

"This is my daughter Rachel. My other daughter, Cosima, is her twin so they would look the same… well except Cosima has two good eyes." He laughed, oblivious to the murderous glare he was given from his daughter's one good eye.

"Your daughter, you say? She looks nothing like you." Delphine attempted to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes well, their mother had incredibly strong genes." He snuggled, as if bothered by the prospect. "Anyway, Cosima stole a tiny craft a few nights back and while we found the boat, it was empty. If hate to think something happened to her and you're the only other ship we've encountered in weeks so we were hoping you might have seen her." There was a wrinkle between his eyes, displaying a facade off worry. "It's important we find her. She's quite ill and I'm afraid the longer she's without her tonics, the sicker she'll get."

Cosima didn't look sick at all. Seeing Felix shift, Delphine was quick to speak up. "I can't say that we've seen anyone in weeks ourselves. It's been very smooth sailing." There was something about the captain that didn't seem right to her. Maybe it was the way he kept leering at her, or the dismissive nature in which he spoke to his own daughter, but something about him put her on edge. "Why would your daughter steal your boat?"

Having been eyeing Felix suspiciously, the question got a reaction and he stood up just a bit straighter. "Oh you know children and their jokes. You were equally as mischievous, were you not? Your father told me of a time you once fired a cannon at a passing naval ship."

With a smirk, Delphine tilted her head in concession. "True, and while I wish I had better news to share with such a close friend of my father, we've not seen her."

"Hmmm." He seemed unsatisfied, his gaze landing on Felix before he nodded. "Well then. I can only hope she didn't meet her fate at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker. Sorry to have taken up your time. We'll continue our search."

"Would you like to stay for the evening meal?" Delphine offered, hoping he would decline. It was only the proper thing to do, to offer such sustenance when really she wished only to toss him from the ship. "I believe we've got… fish?" She looked to who hesitated before nodding quickly, as if her really knew what dinner was.

He looked for a moment as though he would accept, but instead he tipped his head in concession. "I appreciate the offer, but I must continue on. It was… a pleasure to see you again." He smiled his filthy smile again before gesturing his daughter to lead the way back to their ship.

It wasn't until the ship was a reasonable distance away until Delphine headed below deck, her shoulders set in determination. The smell of root vegetables and wet wood permeated the air as she moved towards the single cell, vertical bars acting as a barrier between her and the brunette that sat on the small cot. "Now, are you going to tell me who you really are?"

Cosima looked up from where her face had been buried in her hands. "Are you going to turn me over?"

Kicking over one of the small barrels in front of the cell, Delphine took a seat, crossing her legs as she processed the hesitant fear that was in the woman's face. "If I wanted to turn you over, I would have already, but if you want to stay on my ship, I deserve an explanation."

"I can respect that." Cosima gave her a hesitant look, all signs of her previous attitude gone. "What did they tell you?"

"How about you tell me the truth and I'll let you know how it compares to what I was told."

Cosima paused for a brief moment, watching the blonde. "Has anyone told you how sexy your intelligence is?" the corners of Cosima's mouth lifted just slightly, unable to help herself. "Sorry...not the time." her hands came up in defense. "So I did tell you the truth, just not all of it. The whole truth is a strange web of unfortunate events and deception. Where do I even start…"

"I find the beginning is usually the best starting point." Delphine offered with a raise eyebrow.

"Well sure but that's…" at Delphine's look, Cosima's hands came up in defense again. "Okay okay. The beginning it is."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a short chapter but getting to where I need to be. ;)** _

* * *

"I wasn't lying when I said I was the daughter of Ann Bonny…" Cosima started to explain. "I just might have not told you everything. I wasn't the only child my mother had. You probably got to meet my sister Rachel… my twin. We were fathered by Captain Leekie, which I'm sure he told you and is a thousand times worse than you could even think of." She began to pace, her hands moving as she spoke. "Before I was born, Leekie discovered my mother was pregnant, which apparently he was ecstatic to hear because he had been trying to find a bargaining chip to use against her. When she refused to tell him where she had hidden her wealth, he threatened to take her child."

Delphine grimaced at that. The man had seemed insincere and less than forthcoming. As horrifying a thing as it may seem, she didn't find it difficult to see him doing such a thing.

"When she went into labor, my mother attempted to lie to him, and gave him a fake location. Apparently, despite her confession, Captain Leekie decided that he would be the only one worthy of raising his bloodline. So the moment my sister was born, he took her even though he agreed not to. He was so quick to escape, to leave my mother behind, that he did not realize she was still in labor." Cosima's hands were still moving erratically, lost in her tale. "When I was born soon after, my mother knew that he would return when he discovered the truth, so despite losing my sister, she fled. She felt horrible about leaving her behind, something she regretted until the day she died, but she knew that I would never be safe if he knew about me."

Delphine's brow furrowed. "So how did you end up on his ship if he didn't know you existed?"

"My own big mouth." Cosima sighed heavily, giving the blonde a wry look. "I was raised by my mother. She taught me to sail without ever leaving the shore. She taught me to fight with a sword. She taught me the art of a quick hand." Looking down at her feet, she appeared lost in the memories of her childhood, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "She taught me how to dream and how to want to be bigger than I appeared. And after Mother died, I went out to explore the world. I managed to survive for a year or two, attempting to live an honest life of pick-pocketing and thievery, but I had no real support system. I was challenged at every turn. I found that reputation meant everything, and… well my mother had that."

Her eyebrow raising to her hairline, Delphine leaned forward. "So… you used your mother's reputation to further your own...what?"

"What else is there… but greatness?" Cosima gripped the bars of the cell, her eyes locked on light hazel irises. "When people heard whose child I was, the crowd would part before me in awe. I am meant for greatness, Delphine. It's in my blood."

Covering her eyes with a hand, Delphine couldn't believe what was coming from the brunette's mouth. There was aim but no target and it was frustrating beyond words. "Cosima… greatness is not a goal…" Leaning her elbows on her knees, she tried to explain. "You are great at… being a pirate… being a writer… you are great at… selling oysters… but you cannot just aspire for greatness…"

Cosima smirked. "So says someone who has already achieved greatness." She let her eyes rake over the long form for the nth time. "I've heard of you, Little Death. Even before mother died a year back and I was still confined to an island, I'd heard of you from travellers. I can only hope that my name will strike such fear into the hearts of others."

Raising an eyebrow, Delphine shifted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Either way, Tiny Terror, I shall be dropping you off at the first port we come across. I cannot risk making enemies I know nothing about."

"Delphine please…"

"Non." Standing up, she turned to leave only to have a hand snake out from between bars to stop her.

"I'll tell you where the treasure is…"

"Cosima…" Delphine removed the hand from her arm, her fingers lingering on the warm skin of the brunette's wrist for the barest of moments before she released it. "I cannot trust you." Looking at her own hand, she couldn't figure out why the warmth still radiated at her fingertips. "How am I supposed to…"

"I have a map." Cosima was quick to bring up. "I'll show it to you." There was a pleading in her eyes. "I'll do anything to prove myself to you… it's mountains of treasure. Gold… silver… gems… you can have it all."

Biting her bottom lip in uncertainty, Delphine weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, she hadn't gotten as far in life as she had by kicking snakes that were better left alone. Cosima's war against Captain Leekie was not her own and her life would be so much simpler leaving the tiny woman at the next port.

On the other hand, her sense of adventure was calling to her. That and the pathetic look on the brunette's face tugged at something within her, a stirring that she tried to ignore. Not to mention she loved treasure. Her crew loved treasure. It wouldn't be a hard sell… well to Felix it might be, but not to anyone else. She could deal with Felix later as she always did.

"Why? Why do you want to stay on this ship? No bullshit, Cosima. Tell me the truth."

Looking up through dark lashes, Cosima shrugged. "You just… I've been spending the last day with them and… everyone loves you. You treat the men better than I've ever seen a captain treat their crew." She let her eyes fall, unsure of what else to say.

Delphine sighed softly. "Where is this map?"

A smile spread across Cosima's face as she let her eyes lock with hazel. "Release me first."

"Merde." Retrieving the keys, Delphine opened the iron gate, keeping her eyes on the shorter woman. "You are released… now where?"

"Follow me."

She had little time to follow as the brunette took off at a joyful pace...as if Delphine hadn't locked her in a cell not long ago. "Where are we going?" She called out, wincing just slightly as they emerged from the dark hold and onto the deck. Seeing the brunette freed, Felix began to step forward until Delphine waved him off. "Cosima…"

"Come on." Cosima stopped at the door to Delphine's quarters, looking over her shoulder to make sure the blonde was following.

"It's in my room?" Delphine's brows furrowed as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"It is now." Cosima smirked, moving over to Delphine's desk but stopping in front of it, faced away from the captain.

"Cosima… what are you…" Her words trailed off as Cosima slowly stripped off the white shirt she was wearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long. Also, sorry for typos and stuff, I'm in that "fuck it" mood where I don't feel like raking through everything to look for errors. 

* * *

 

It wasn't obvious at first, Delphine found as she stepped up to the woman's back. It was a slight discoloration, very unlike tattoos she'd seen on others, unlike the tattoos that adorned the brunette's arms. With the bronze color of the soft skin, it was easy to miss if you weren't looking closely, but lucky for her, she was given the opportunity to inspect every detail. It was beautiful work, but completely preposterous. "Why on earth do you have a map tattooed to your back?"

Cosima nearly missed hearing the question, her mind concentrating on the fingertip that dragged down her spine, hands that were surprisingly soft for someone who lived such a hard life. "My mother had a very strange sense of humor… pirates…" She shook her head more in faux disbelief than actual, having gotten used to her mother's quirky tendencies.

It wasn't a very detailed map, Delphine noted, and there were segments that were interrupted by scars that stretched in long lines across the woman's back. She didn't have to ask for the source, easily recognizing scars left by a lash. She found herself dwelling on the marks, wondering what had led to such a punishment? Perhaps someone who wasn't as willing to put up with the quirky attitude as she was? Or more than likely she had spoken out of turn. Considering what she already knew of the woman, Delphine had little trouble believing the tiny terror could easily incite someone's rage. What did surprise her was the anger she felt bubbling up at the thought of someone taking a whip to the smooth skin.

With a soft sigh, Delphine shook her head and leaned a little closer, her mind attempting to translate the words that trailed along the edges of what looked like an island. She was trained in seven languages, her father having made sure she was well-taught as every pirate captain should be, but still she did not understand what was written. Instead she focused on the land mass, taking in the shape of it and attempting to associate it with one she'd visited in the past. Each detail was filed away for later. "Have you ever considered just… duplicating it on paper so you don't have to take your shirt off repeatedly?"

"What's the matter, Captain? Do you have a problem with me having my shirt off?" Cosima smirked before turning in place, the blonde just fast enough to move her hand before coming in contact with some very sensitive flesh.

"Merde… Cosima." Delphine sighed in frustration before turning away. It didn't do anything to wipe away the memory of tanned skin and what were no doubt, very soft breasts. She could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up and her nostrils flared. "I told you before. If you're going to be a part of my crew…"

"Going to be?" Cosima rose an eyebrow, grabbing her shirt and slipping it on over her head, if only so the blonde would look at her again. "I thought we had a deal… which didn't include… holding back."

Looking at her once more, Delphine watched as those eyes raked over her form again and she shook her head. The tiny terror was nothing if not persistent. "As I said before, I don't fraternize with my crew."

"Are you telling that to me or yourself?" Cosima pursed her lips. She could tell she was going about this the wrong way. "Well, I understand where you're coming from… I really do, and I'm not going to push for something you don't want…" She pushed herself back to sit on the desk, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk. "...it's a long trip to the island. Lots of time for that desire to...perk." Now she grinned fully. "Just know that if you do…"

"I am more than capable of taking care of that alone." Delphine moved around the desk to look at the map that covered the desk, her mind trying to associate the woman's tattoo with the charted ocean and lands.

"That's a delightful image." Cosima mumbled more to herself as she turned to watch the blonde's eyes drift back and forth over the map. After a few minutes of the light hazel eyes scanning the document, she could tell frustration was budding behind the furrowed brow. "You're not going to find it, Delphine. It's uncharted."

The teasing tone of the voice brought Delphine's gaze up as she bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "Alright… Then how do I find it?"

"I'll show you… but the way can only be seen at night."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Delphine gave her a speculative look. "Why?"

* * *

 

"Cosima…" Delphine huffed as she took a seat. The lit candles flickered in the wind but the high walls of the candles kept them from blowing out, allowing the light to still did its job illuminating the area. "What are we doing?"

"You wanted to know how to find the island." Cosima was sitting on a thin blanket, her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked out towards the horizon that rose and dipped with the movement of the boat. "When I was younger, my mother would tell me a story about how when she was pregnant, she was imprisoned with a fellow pirate named Mary. They had been sailing together for a bit and had been captured. Both of them were pregnant and they managed to convince the guards not to kill them at least until they gave birth." She rested her chin on her knee, feeling a slight tug of emotion from remembering the way her mother spoke of the woman. It had never been said if there was something more than friendship between the two but considering the softness of her mother's voice, there was no doubt love there. "Mary died in childbirth, but my mother managed to escape. Before that, however, while they were in prison Mary would tell her stories she'd learned in her travels through Italy and Greece."

Delphine pursed her lips, trying to follow the seemingly random story. The brunette seemed lost in her thoughts, staring off into nothing and Delphine couldn't help the stirring of empathy that began to awaken from the strange look on the woman's face. What must it have been like, raised in secret, away from the world with nothing but tales of past adventures to be entertained by? Her own mother had died at birth, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have a maternal influence.

"There is a legend of a man named Hercules who lived a long time ago… so it goes anyway. It's just a story so who knows if it's true or not. He was born of a God and a human, one of those pagan Greek gods, not like the Good Lord or anything, and the only way he would be allowed into the hall of Gods was to do these trials." Cosima licked her lips as she looked at a small pocket watch before slipping it back into her waistcoat. "They were silly and impossible tasks, really. Like getting the pelt of some impossible to kill lion, and slaying a hydra which I guess was like this huge multi-headed beast like a snake or something." She shrugged before continuing. "Anyway, he was supposed to only do ten of them, but the guy giving him the trials was a dick and added two more. One of those trials was to steal these golden apples that belonged to the queen of the Gods… not just like regular apples but apples made of gold that supposedly granted immortality or whatever, but they were in this garden that was protected by a dragon… the fiercest dragon you could ever imagine."

Finally, as Cosima paused to take a breath, Delphine's patience got the best of her. "Cosima...What does this have to do with the treasure?"

The Tiny Terror smiled, her tongue pressing against the inside of her teeth. It was unclear whether she was simply amused, or had been going on and on to see how long the blonde could go without interrupting. "Patience is a virtue that so many lack… then again you have so many… _virtues_ … I wouldn't trouble myself with that one if I were you." That earned her half a grin and a raised eyebrow. "I'm kidding… Captain." Playfully, she bumped her shoulder against Delphine's, hoping to at least lighten the mood.

It worked, and Delphine felt her impatience seep out of her. "So… are you going to tell me what your story has to do with anything?"

Pausing for just the briefest of moments, Cosima stuck her arm out, pointing towards the horizon. "Do you see those stars there?"

Delphine looked out across the ocean, attempting to follow the path pointed out to her. The moon was new, absent from the sky as the stars shone brightly, but still she had trouble identifying what the woman could be pointing at. There had to be a million options. "Non." She answered in frustration.

A small smirk played on Cosima's lips as she leaned a little closer to the blonde, their cheeks just an inch apart. "There…" This close, she could feel the warmth of the Captain's body, a welcome inferno against the chilled air. "Do you see the stars that are brighter than the others?" She slowly reached down and took the woman's hand in her own as the inch between their faces disintegrated, getting no resistance as she dragged their fingertips in a curved line, tracing an invisible path that connected the brighter stars. "This is one group of stars that together create an image. Do you see that… the connection?"

Delphine swallowed, feeling the warmth of the brunette's hand in her own, and her breath against her cheek. Leaning back just slightly, she turned her head to look at her, nodding. She couldn't resist, her eyes dropping to see the pink tip of Cosima's tongue emerge to wet chapped lips.

"The Greek call this form Draco, or the Dragon. It is the same dragon that attempted to protect Hera's apples from Hercules. After his death, he was cast into the stars and just as he previously guarded over the golden treasures of the queen of the gods, he once again watches over the island that holds a golden bounty." It took a minute for hazel eyes to spark with understanding and she almost regretted saying it when Delphine pulled away, pushing herself up to move to the bow of the ship, leaving behind nothing but the chilled wind.

Delphine narrowed her eyes, looking out along the horizon. She could make out the path of stars Cosima had pointed out, but failed to see this dragon that she spoke of. She had heard of people who navigated by stars, she even knew the basics of it herself, but she also knew that stars moved. It would take an absolute master of sailing to navigate across the open ocean without fear of peril. She didn't take Cosima as a nautical master, yet there was a place inside her that wanted to trust the woman. Removing the compass from her pocket, she noted the direction the brunette had been pointing in. Should she really take this children's tale and put her crew at risk? "Cosima…"

"Hmmm?" Appearing beside her, Cosima looked out across the water, watching as the small waves licked against the hull of the ship.

"What are the coordinates?"

Cosima merely gave her half a shrug. "I've told you the general direction. Is that not enough for now?"

"For now? So you do know the coordinates?" Delphine rose an eyebrow at the look she received, mischievous eyes watching her closely.

"You haven't earned that...yet."

"And when would you feel secure enough to tell me the exact direction?"

"Maybe…" Cosima let the word hang as she turned to place her back against the short wall, taking in the impatient frame of the captain. "Maybe when you have nothing left to… hide?"

"Cosima…"

"You know I'm beginning to really enjoy the exasperated way you say my name. It's...sexy." Cosima chuckled, pushing off from the wall. "Don't worry, Little Death." She mocked as she made her way back to the Captain's cabin. "Good things come to those who wait."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Delphine counted to ten in her head.

"What's with the candles?" Felix suddenly appeared, coming up from below-decks, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." Delphine leaned down to blow out the flame, gathering the small blanket in her arms.

"You seem… tense."

Handing him the candles and blanket, Delphine just shook her head. "I'm going to throw her overboard." She mumbled turning to head towards her cabin.

Felix didn't have to ask who. "Oi! She's using my belt. Make sure you get that back first!" He called after her, knowing she had no intention of actually doing it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so it's been a while and this chapter might seem out of nowhere but I don't really care *evil laughter* nsfw** _

* * *

 

The dark cabin was lit only by a single candle, the flame flickering just slightly. The ship dipped back and forth as they skirted around the outside of a storm, but it didn't disrupt the tall blonde who was carefully inspecting the surface, moving the candle just a little closer to see the dark inscription, taking her time in copying each letter carefully. To her dismay, the surface shifted and she had to move to avoid damaging her work.

"Shit!" Cosima hissed suddenly, her hands closing around the rough sheets.

"Désolée." Delphine fumbled with the cloth, wiping away the melted wax that was just starting to harden. She struggled to keep the dark cabin lit with the candle while keeping it from dripping on the tan surface.

"If I knew you were into inflicting pain, I would have prepared better." Cosima looked over her shoulder at the flustered blonde who was dabbing at her back with a wet cloth. "It's fine, Delphine. You just surprised me."

Smoothing her fingers down the soft surface, Delphine shook her head. She had been distracted by the expanse of skin before her, not used to having to show such restraint on the untamed desire that built within her. She had rarely found the urge to bed her own men, making it significantly easier to adhere to her own rules, but now it was a different story. Over the past week, Cosima had done her best to subvert her resolve, subtle touches and glances inflaming a desire that settled in her gut. She was more frustrated with her own lack of self control than for anything the brunette did. "You know that wouldn't have happened if you kept still."

"Are you blaming me for you burning my back with hot wax?" Cosima rolled her eyes. "That's brilliant." She pulled away from the blonde. "Perhaps we should wrap it up for tonight."

Delphine sighed, setting the candle on the small table beside her bed, moving aside the parchment she'd been drawing on. They had been working for about an hour now, the brunette laying topless and face down on the large bed while Delphine meticulously replicated the tattoo. Cosima had agreed to allow her to copy the map under the stipulation that it would just be she and Delphine, something the captain agreed to with just a bit of reserve.

Oblivious to the woman's dilemma, Cosima slipped her shirt on and stretched her back out, reaching for the parchment and letting her eyes scan over it. "So this is what's on my back, huh?" She wrinkled her nose at it. "I've seen it in mirrors, of course, but this is a lot more convenient." She smiled at the Captain who seemed less than sure with what to do with herself. "You have a very steady hand.."

Delphine shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you." Pushing herself off the bed, she moved to her desk, pouring herself a cup of wine, hoping the alcohol would help to calm her nerves. "Would you like some wine?" She was already pouring a second cup, not knowing the brunette to ever decline a drink.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Cosima chuckled as Delphine stopped in mid-step, having been headed her way.

"Cosima…" The exasperation was always there.

"You know… you don't have to be the captain all the time." Accepting the cup, Cosima looked up at the blonde with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cosima. I am the captain… all the time."

"Yes, but…" Cosima gestured to the bed, waiting for the woman to sit down. "That's not all you are. Your crew knows that you're human, you know."

Delphine shook her head. "To be anything less than the captain at all times is weakness, Cosima. You will understand when you have your own ship one day."

Cosima rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed and stretching her entire form with a blissful groan. "I doubt I will ever understand such a concept." She shook her head, moving to the bed that had been arranged for her, really just a mass of blankets that had been laid together on the ground. It wasn't a real bed, but it was better than the cell she'd slept in on Leekie's ship, and the cabin smelt significantly better than the crew's hold. "Your men love you, Delphine. They're not going to judge you." When the blonde looked away, Cosima sighed heavily. "Tell you what… wake me up when you're tired of running from this."

Dropping onto the blankets, she didn't see the troubled look on the blonde's face.

* * *

 

"Cosima?"

The soft voice roused the brunette from slumber, a whisper that could easily have been a dream. Blinking her eyes open, Cosima sat up from the nest of blankets. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, surprise filling her when she found the tall form kneeling beside her on the floor. "Delphine?" She sat up straighter, rubbing her eye with a palm. "What are you…"

Soft lips pressed against her own, gentle at first, as if giving her the opportunity to pull away. Sleep rapidly escaped her as she responded easily, her hand coming up to caress the pale cheek. When the blonde pulled back, she instinctively followed, cursing internally when the captain was out of reach.

Delphine blinked, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rocked back onto her feet, standing to her full height. She was wearing just a long shirt that was bordering on indecent, her blonde hair falling around her face in unruly defiance.

"Wait…" Cosima's voice trailed off when a hand reached out in the darkness towards her. It was an invitation she couldn't refuse. Accepting the hand, she found herself pulled to her feet, an arm wrapping around her waist as she was pressed against the blonde's body. A hand came up to caress her cheek, an exploratory thumb tracing her bottom lip. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was more than willing to go along with the sudden change of heart as the captain turned and she was pulled towards the large bed.

Delphine didn't speak as she let her hands settle on the shorter woman's hips, taking hold of the billowy shirt she wore and slowly sliding it up her body. The captain's hands were warm, calloused fingers that would not hesitate to pull a trigger caressing the soft skin of her ribs with delicate intent before pulling the shirt free and dropping it.

Cosima swallowed audibly. She'd been so used to the light eyes looking away that the attention was almost overbearing. She fought the urge to cover herself, instead letting her fingers trail up the woman's arms, looking down as tapered fingers untied the laces of her pants. Her hand sliding over strong shoulders and behind her neck, Cosima pulled the woman back down for another kiss, mildly surprised that there was no resistance and lips captured her own hungrily. She couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped as she was lifted onto the edge of the high bed, the same warm and calloused hands sliding over the now-bare skin of her thighs, teeth raking over her bottom lip.

Delphine pulled away long enough to slip her own shirt off, letting it fall to the floor before she leaned back in for another kiss, only to have the brunette pull away just slightly.

Cosima's mouth went dry as she let her eyes travel the length of the woman's skin. In the time she had been sleeping in the captain's cabin, the blonde had taken care to avoid Cosima's gaze, so the first glimpse of what she saw, even in the darkened cabinet, was human perfection. It left her dumbfounded, unable to speak. Her hands shook slightly as she rested them on pale hips, her fingertips lightly dragging up and over her ribs. Hands came up to cup her cheeks, tipping her head back so that she could look into questioning hazel eyes. "Sorry." She grinned, pulling the blonde back to her.

Delphine smiled in response, their lips meeting once more in a kiss. As the brunette slid backwards, she followed, covering the smaller form with her own.

Her hand coming up to cup a warm cheek, Cosima looked up into pale eyes that watched her closely. She could feel the intensity burning through her, amplified by the thigh that slid between her own, pressing against her with delicious intent.

She had grown accustomed to having her advances rebuffed and the look of exasperation in the hazel depths that the sudden presence of wanton need was a shock. On one hand, she wanted to question that, to find the reason behind her sudden change of heart. Surely there was something that needed exploring, some emotional turnaround. On the other hand… particularly the one that was sliding down the side of her body, caressing the curve of her hip as lips began to pepper soft kisses along her collar, desire was erasing any care she had for what had changed the blonde's mind.

Cosima gasped as lips captured a nipple, arching her back into the woman's body, her fingers tangling in blonde curls as the captain's hand palmed her other breast. She wasn't sure what she expected, but the calloused hands offered the softest of touches, dragging down her body as lips followed the same path.

She had intended on their positions to be reversed, should this particular series of events transpired. She had wanted to bring pleasure to the captain who always looked so exquisitely tense. She wanted to feel the blonde quivering beneath her as she tasted her flesh and claimed her completely while at the same time proving her place was beside the French woman, but apparently Delphine had other ideas. Not that she was complaining.

Delphine eased the woman's thighs apart further, taking in the sight of glistening arousal. Her lips brushing along the inside of her thigh, she felt the muscles trembling. The hand in her hair applied the gentlest pressure, attempting to pull her closer and she didn't hesitate to comply.

"Sweet Davey Jones…" Cosima groaned as she felt herself parted, the hot tongue exploring for the briefest of moments before finding the core of her need and beginning to move against her. How many weeks had she been throwing subtle … and some not so subtle advances towards the blonde, and now that she had the captain exactly where she wanted her, it was almost too much for her. Maybe it was the lack of companionship she'd had since Leekie had found her, or the fact that she had been fantasizing about the woman whose tongue was now buried between her legs, but she was finding her control slipping, unable to stop her hips from grinding against the pressure.

Cosima bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle the proof of her own weakness. The blonde appeared to have no intention on drawing out her pleasure, showing her dominance in the most intimate ways possible. It was too much and it was not enough. Her hips shied away while her hand attempted to pull the captain closer.

Delphine moaned against the slick flesh as she fought against the solid grip on the back of her head threatening to suffocate her. Granted, there was an infinite number of worse ways to die than making love to a beautiful woman, but she was looking forward to the rest of the evening. If she was going to break her own rules, she was going to break them with vigor… if the woman could take it. With a mental grin, she slipped a finger into the heated depths, feeling the muscles greedily clenching at the digit as she heard a soft mew, hips beginning to move against the thrusts of her hand. She didn't hesitate before slipping in a second finger, being rewarded with a shuddered gasp.

Cosima's hands moved to the linens, anchoring herself in place. She could feel the weakness in her resolve, her abdomen already trembling as the pressure built. Finding it hard to catch her breath, she whimpered. It was too much yet she needed everything the woman had to offer and when she felt she could take no more, she was completely unraveling, her trembling body arching into the persistent touch, milking every ounce of pleasure she could.

Somewhere within her, a dam broke. Not physically, though she felt herself collapsing beneath the woman's attentions, but emotionally and completely unexpected.

She had thought it was a simple flirtation, a game they played of cat and mouse, the chaser and the chasee. She had thought Delphine was simply a beautiful pirate with a sexy accent and a flawless form, but as the woman crawled up her body, lips ruby red and glistening as proof of her previous task, she knew it was so much more. Her hand trembled as she pushed back the blonde curls, moving the locks away so that she could pull the woman down to her, tasting herself on lips that eagerly moved against her own.

After a moment, Delphine broke off the kiss with a laugh, a soft chuckle that was accompanied with a brazen cup of the brunette's breast, her thumb brushing against a nipple. "You are… very sensitive." She mocked with mischievous intent.

Unable to stop the laugh that emerged, Cosima covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Mmm… don't get cocky… you took me by surprise." When her hand was pulled away, she found gentle pale eyes watching her. "I'm not normally… that…" She wasn't even sure how to defend herself.

Strong fingers moved down the woman's body, tracing a scar she found along a rib. "Do not worry, ma cherie. Now that we've gotten the first out of the way…I hope you're not tired."

Cosima felt her heart skip a beat at the insinuation, her body more than awake as she gathered her strength, rolling the blonde back and covering the longer form with her own, straddling the strong abdomen that trembled with Delphine's soft laugh. A pale hand rose to cup her cheek and Cosima pressed a kiss against the pad of Delphine's thumb before she captured both wrists, pinning them above the blonde's head. She expected at least a bit of resistance from the captain, but to her surprise the woman smiled, allowing her this simple dominance.

They both knew the surrender was simply for show. She wasn't sure if Delphine was aware of the storm of emotion brewing within her, the wild sea that rocked her sensibility, threatening to throw her overboard. The kiss she placed on the captain's lips was soft, her nose brushing against the tip of her new lover's. Her eyes traveling from light hazel to flush cheeks and bruised lips, she knew there was no fighting it. Her ship had set sail and Delphine had taken complete control of the wheel.


End file.
